Ending on a high note
January 26, 2016 by Rowena Tan Followers of Befoore I Fall in Love and Antoinette Jadaone’s On The Wings Of Love should expect a heartbreaking plot twist as the series nears its finale. On Facebook, IBC-13 already released a teaser on (January 15) showing Stella (Liza Soberano) and Rafael (Diego Loyzaga) loved you. How long did Alvin (Kristofer Martin) defeat with Rafael, but he denied with Alvin. Because of that, Nicole (Gabbi Garcia) granted at the portrayal. After that, Stella and Rafael were shown in the park. Stella and Trixie went in high school, while Rafael shown in college. On Facebook, Dreamscape Entertainment released a teaser showing Leah (Nadine Lustre) and Clark (James Reid) back in San Francisco. However, they seem to be living separate lives, with Leah bumping into Clark, again, at the same place they first met. After their meeting, Leah and Clark were shown sitting on a bench. He asked her, “Kung mahal ka, babalikan ka? Kung mahal ka niya talaga, iiwan ka ba niya?” Then he left her alone on the bench. Antoinette also talked about the teaser hours before it was posted. “Later at #OTWOLRedemption. Ayan naaa, teaser of the SFO, Lake Tahoe scenes, of the beginning of the end,” she posted on Facebook. Another teleserye nearing its finale is Pangako Sa’yo. The Kapamilya network aired a teaser, which sees Claudia (Angelica Panganiban) killing David (Diego Loyzaga) after he found out that she had been faking her amnesia. Top-billed by young stars Daniel Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo, the remake of the hit 2000 series of the same title has consistently been a chart-topping series for ABS-CBN in both incarnations. Here are other teleserye endings that made a mark in the past years: ‘Forevermore’ The finale episode of the hit Filipino series Forevermore answered the question, “May forever ba?” For lead stars Agnes (Liza Soberano) and Xander (Enrique Gil), it was a resounding yes. The series ended with Xander proposing to Agnes atop Mt. Pulag. Moments after the episode aired, the show’s official hashtag #ForevermoreFinale became the most tweeted phrase worldwide, with many voicing out their support for the cast and writers of the show. ‘Got to Believe’ The series cast its final spell on March 7, 2014 with a wedding proposal touted as the “best ending ever.” In the episode, Joaquin (Daniel Padilla) stages an elaborate magic trick to ask for Chichay’s (Kathryn Bernardo) hand in marriage. Chichay agrees to marry him, relating her only dream: to grow old with the childhood friend that shared her fascination with magic. During the final telecast of Got to Believe, several terms and hashtags related to the series ranked among local and worldwide trending topics on Twitter. Notably, #G2BLastMagicalNight hit No. 1 on the sites’ worldwide trending topics. ‘The Legal Wife’ The “peace for all” ending of The Legal Wife became hot topic on social media, as it drew mixed reactions from Filipinos. The finale showed Nicole (Maja Salvador) making amends with Monica (Angel Locsin). It also showed her reconciling with her father, as well as promising her son that she will try to become a better mother. The tail-end of the show had Monica lamenting the things her husband, Adrian (Jericho Rosales), did and her struggle to forgive him. Their performance propelled the hashtag #TheLegalWifeFinale to the number one spot on Twitter’s trending topics worldwide. ‘Dyesebel’ The ABS-CBN’s adaptation of the Mars Ravelo comics series concluded with the titular character portrayed by Anne Curtis bridging the warring worlds of humans and mermaids. She did so by seeking a dialogue with the government to put an end to its destructive ways. After risking her life, Dyesebel was seen freely walking on land – a sign that a truce between humans and mermaids had finally been reached. Even before the credits rolled, #DyesebelPagtataposNgKabanata already ranked among local and worldwide trending topics on social media. ‘My Husband’s Lover’ After months of raising eyebrows, leaving viewers breathless and even calling the attention of the Catholic Bishops Conference Of The Philippines (CBCP) because of its theme, My Husband’s Lover ended on a high note. Although a controversial kissing scene between the two male leads did not make it to the finale episode,'' My Husband’s Lover'' surely left a mark for breaking teleserye norms at a time when acceptance for LGBT concerns in the mainstream was still low. ‘Rhodora X’ For some four months, Rhodora X gained the attention of viewers for introducing Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) and its effects on the victims’ lives and those around them. The series ended with the character of Jennylyn Mercado dying in a warehouse fire. Followers of the show were shocked over its unexpected ending, especially since many netizens were hoping for a follow-up series. The hashtag #RhodoraXATwistedEnding trended on Twitter after the episode. ‘Kambal Sirena’ Many Kambal Sirena fans enjoyed the love team of Louise delos Reyes’ mermaid character (who had a bracelet that turned her human) and Aljur Abrenica, who played Kevin. Though their love grew throughout the series, it eventually floundered and their wedding was called off. Meanwhile, in the finale, Alona (Louise delos Reyes) was about to be taken to the States and subjected to experiments. Her grandmother Arowana (Angelika dela Cruz) saves her with the help of Jun (Mike Tan). With the power of Arowana’s trident, Alona was saved and reunited with her family. ‘Janella in Wonderland’ The popular and top-rating fantasy series of IBC-13, Janella in Wonderland concluded along with the cast on the finale episode on July 18, 2014 with a mermaid ending. With the character portrayed by Janella Salvador bridging the mermaids and sea creatures. In the end of the story for the sea, at the beach, Oh My G, Janella loves Victor (Marlo Mortel)who kiss me while as she jumps into the water and they elude their pursers that Janella has a necklace by transform into a mermaid who will fall in love again. Together they swim along the ocean floor toward what appears to be an underwater kingdom as Janella kissed with Victor. Before the credits rolled, #JanellaTheMermaidEnding already ranked in No. 1 among local and worldwide trending topics on social media. ‘Only Me and You’ The series cast its final spell on October 24, 2014 with a romantic proposal. In the episode, Michelle (Ingrid dela Paz) stages a love story to ask for Paolo (Mario Maurer). He looks like to love her, relating his dream, with the proposal of fascination for only you and me. During the final telecast of Only Me and You, several terms and hashtags related to the series ranked among local and worldwide trending topics on Twitter. Before the credits rolled, #OMAYTheFinale has been ranked among local and worldwide trending topics on social media.